Gaius Adonai
Gaius Adonai was a Jedi Master and a Sector Admiral in the New Imperium. He served as the commander of the First Fleet until the Battle of Varnus, after which he took over as War Coordinator, head of the entire New Imperium Navy. He was a core member in the formation of both the Jedi Order on Varnus and the development of the New Imperium Navy on Tralaria. Background Gaius was born in the Koros System, also known as Empress Teta in ancient times, when it was one of the key worlds of the Republic and the entire galaxy. He was descended from a long line of military leaders, and one of several in his extended family known to be Force-Sensitive. This secret had been passed down through his family for generations, and he knew how to keep it a secret as he served in the Imperial Navy. Gaius entered as an officer and became Commodore of the Star Destroyer Valiant until after the Battle of Endor. He then found the Imperial Remnant and ended up in Minos Cluster, where he found a place that he could safely practice his Force abilities - House Ar'Kell. In Ar'Kell, Gaius became friends with Xar Kerensky, and was convinced to join him when Kerensky took Ar'Kell to Epsilon Sector and helped found the New Imperium. Xar leaned heavily on Gaius to help set up the military and structure of the Division, and asked him to act as Commodore of the Division flagship, the ISD Stormwatch. ''Adonai served in this position during the Krri'Graq confrontation, during which his tactics were instrumental in saving the fledgling NI Starfleet from destruction over Moro. Meanwhile, Gaius continued to help train the Jedi entering the Division on Varnus. He was promoted to Jedi Master by Kerensky and served on the Jedi Council as overseer of defense and military forces. He helped save the Division from destruction from within during the Clandestine Conflict against the Morphioni known as Malphunoc. Gaius' skills continued to earn him respect and clout within the rest of the NI. He advised the Dark Lightning Strike Fleet and helped the merging of the fleet into the Intruder Wing after the Battle of Mizar. When the navy was restructured into task forces, Gaius was promoted to Fleet Admiral and made commander of the First Fleet. Along with Sector Admiral Stan Sanders, leader of the Second Fleet, he planned the NI strategy against the Altarin'Dakor invasion led by the Shok'Thola Nimrod. During the war he was promoted to Sector Admiral on recommendation from War Coordinator Arfann Dogar and Diktat Gene Rytor to the NI Senate. Gaius led the First Fleet's defense in the Battle of Varnus, when an overwhelming fleet belonging to the Warlord Nimrod attacked the system. He fought valiantly, and though the First Fleet was virtually wiped out, including the losses of the Titan-class Battleship ''Nexus and the Super Star Destroyer Independence, Gaius' leadership helped the NI hold out long enough to minimize the damage to Varnus itself. After the battle, though Nimrod was dead, the New Imperium had suffered heavy damage from the invasion. It had been reduced to a fraction of its former territory, holding only the main systems near Tralaria, Kolath, and Varnus itself. Its fleet strength had been cut roughly in half. The addition of Nimrod's former forces under Zalaria more than made up for it, though their presence introduced a new level of strife and enmity that threatened to tear the NI apart. Dogar retired after the battle, and Admirals Majere and Shok'fer led a group of civilians and those who wanted to flee back towards the Core. Rytor, Kerensky, Adonai and the rest of the NI, however, were unwilling to give up yet. They knew the Altarin'Dakor would be back, and the NI was the first line of defense against the invasion of an unaware galaxy. The NI Navy was once again restructured to incorporate the Altarin'Dakor forces, and Sector Admiral Gaius was appointed War Coordinator for the entire Navy. Taking his new position very seriously, Gaius worked to integrate the fleets together and to plan a strategy to retake the systems the NI had lost, hunt down the rest of Nimrod's forces, and finally take the battle back to Altarin'Dakor space, once again planning an attack against the AD stronghold of Mizar. Personality and Traits Gaius was a disciplined man with a strong background in military and diplomacy. He was equally skilled both in personal combat and a fleet commander, and was strong in the Force. He was highly loyal to the New Imperium's cause, and his skills caused him to rise quickly through the ranks. Before he knew it, Gaius found himself as essentially the leader of the entire NI military, and he took his new position very seriously. He vowed to eliminate enemies of the NI whenever and wherever they were found, and he refused to bow down to Zalaria and let her take control of the course of the war. Though she had declared both the NI and Nimrod's territories and fleets as her own, Gaius was not about to let her take over so easily. Category:New pages Category:Characters